In the field of packaging it is often required to maximise the display of premium (high-cost) articles for marketing and advertising purposes in retail outlets, yet at the same time it is necessary to secure those premium articles against theft or damage. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) is one known method for preventing shoplifting from retail stores. Special tags are fixed to merchandise and these tags are usually removed or deactivated at a pay counter once the article has been purchased. At the exits of the store, a detection system sounds an alarm if the security device has not been removed or deactivated and an attempt is made to remove the article from the retail outlet without paying.
In another method of theft prevention, wired alarm clips may also be used. These wired clips are wound around the exterior of an article or package. However, these known methods of securing against theft can be bulky and can obscure the product from display and/or may be vulnerable if the security tag or wired alarm is only affixed to the packaging containing the article and not the article itself. In such arrangements, by removing the article from the packaging and hence security tag, it may be possible to then take the article from the store without detection. Additionally, since it is not always possible to affix a security device directly to an article, for example, in the case of delicate or fragile articles, an alternative solution is required.
One such solution is offered by the Natralock® packaging, a product made by the present applicant, which utilises a tear-resistant polymer laminated recyclable paperboard combined with an APET or RPET thermoform to create a visible package nearly impossible to tear apart by hand which deters theft in stores. Whilst, the package can be opened easily and safely with household scissors, the requirement for use of scissors introduces a difficulty to the consumer. Furthermore, this package still requires an external security module to secure against theft of the entire package.
The present invention seeks to mitigate or overcome these and other problems associated with known security devices and/or provide an improvement over known security devices.